1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a resistance variable memory device having a horizontal channel structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile and digital information communication and consumer-electronic industry, studies on existing electronic charge controlled-devices are expected to encounter the limitation. Thus, new functional memory devices of the new concept other than the existing electronic charge devices need to be developed. In particular, next-generation memory devices with large capacity, ultra-high speed, and ultra-low power need to be developed.
Currently, resistance variable memory devices using a resistance device as a memory medium have been suggested as the next-generation memory devices, and there are typically phase-change random access memories (PCRAMs), resistance RAMs (ReRAMs), and magnetoresistive RAMs (MRAMs) as the variable resistive memory devices.
The resistance variable memory devices may be basically configured of a switching device and a resistance device, and store data “0” or “1” according to a state of the resistance device.
Even in the variable resistive memory devices, the first priority is to improve integration density and to integrate memory cells in a limited and small area as many as possible.
Currently, a method of configuring the resistance variable memory device in a three-dimensional (3D) structure is suggested and demands on a method of stably stacking a plurality of memory cells with a narrow critical dimension are growing.
As a manufacturing method of a typical 3D structure resistance variable memory device, a method (or a vertical channel manner) of manufacturing a switching device using a vertical pillar and a method of forming a horizontal channel by floating an active region substantially perpendicular to a surface of a semiconductor substrate are suggested.
The vertical channel method and the horizontal channel method employing a 3D structure may improve an integration density, but are complicated in a fabrication process.